1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to resilient devices and, particularly, to a resilient device for providing enough force without interference of elastic members thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, a resilient device is utilized in an apparatus for returning a member of the apparatus to an original position/state. Nowadays, the resilient device is normally a spring. However, much force is required to bias the member, so that a plurality of springs are connected in parallel between the member and the apparatus to obtain enough force. However, the springs need to be connected to the member and the apparatus one by one, resulting in laborious and time-consuming. Moreover, the springs may tangle with one another to cause interference.